


what if...

by uncledisney (unclemoriarty)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: 3-sentence fic meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anastasia AU, Angst, Cinderella AU, Doctor Who AU, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Humor, Meet-Cute, Romance, Thief AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, secret agent AU, spy AU, superhero au, work-at-the-same-company AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledisney
Summary: This is a series of 3-sentence-long fics that are all AU1. secret agent au2. hogwarts au3. hogwarts au pt 24. thief au5. company christmas party au6. superhero au7. anastasia au8. coffee shop au9. college au10. cinderella au11. doctor who au12. star wars au13. anastasia au pt 2as of right now, the prompts requested are:guardians of the galaxy austar trek auIf you request an AU, plz know that I won't be able to write it right away, since I have previous prompts to write on.**As of June 14, I'm putting a pause on this fic bc I need to work on updating a fic I haven't touched in 5 months. Thanks for your patience!**





	1. ...belle and adam were secret agents?

**Author's Note:**

> These are all based off of AU prompts sent to my askbox on [tumblr](https://uncledisney.tumblr.com/post/159699226859/je-suis-em-jee-askboxmemes-1-give-me-a). If you have any prompts for me, comment below or message me on my tumblr :D

Even though his face was completely covered by a thick layer of garish makeup, she could see Adam’s cheeks turn even redder as he muttered, “Why do _I_ have to be the one wearing this disguise?“

“Oh, hush,” Belle said, adjusting her hat in the mirror, “you know very well we can’t let anyone recognize the infamous Beast. Besides–“ she winked at his scowling reflection– “it matches your eyes.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: adam we know you love the makeup just admit it


	2. ...belle and adam went to hogwarts?

“No, no no _no,_ ” Adam panted, racing down the corridor to the Great Hall. He could already hear them: the whispers at Belle’s table when the red parchment—one that was meant to be a normal letter!—appeared before her, the guffaws from Gaston and his cronies when everyone realized his mistake…

He gritted his teeth and ran faster, barely harboring the hope that he could intercept the letter, but it was too late; down the hall came the Howler’s muffled roar:

“DEAR BELLE, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME, LOVE ADAM“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i've never read/watched hp so i apologize for any inaccuracies


	3. ...belle and adam went to the yule ball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 to chapter 2

Belle's excited eyes scanned the crowd of dancers, searching for—ah, there he was: making his way towards her in a handsome ice-blue suit, with blushing cheeks red enough to rival the color of the holly berries clustering around each wall-lamp.

Her grin of relief to see Adam equally nervous turned into a delighted beam as her prince for the night approached with a smile and gently lifted her gloved knuckles to his lips. "Mademoiselle Belle—" he bowed low—"may I have this dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one time adam manages to be smooth, i assure you


	4. ...belle were a thief?

Belle gasped softly in awe as she squeezed through the darkened library's open window, immediately running towards the nearest shelf—her plans to steal whatever precious trinkets she could find forgotten.

She froze with a book in her hand as the lights suddenly turned on and a deep voice called out, “Who’s there?”

The owner of the voice—a strikingly handsome young man hardly five years older than she—actually chuckled (!) and let her leave with her prize once he had seen what she had grabbed: an old, tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol even in this universe adam has no regard for r & j


	5. ...belle and adam were at their work's formal christmas party?

Conveniently scooting over to the side when the server came to place the next course in front of him, Adam leaned over to Belle and whispered in her ear: “After this, you, me, the huge snowbank outside?”

“And ruin this extravagant Garderobe gown as well as lose the chance to be cornered by the company’s favorite misogynist?” she whispered back, laughing. “You know me too well.”


	6. ...belle and adam were superheroes and agathe were supervillain?

With a final flourish of her arms, the Enchantress disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a sobbing Beauty holding onto the body of what used to be her partner, the Prince. “I’ll find a way to break this curse,” she whispered fiercely, hugging his shaggy form tighter, “and you’ll be back to normal, and then we’ll defeat her together, okay?” Wiping away a tear, Beauty looked into the still-blue eyes of her Prince-turned-Beast only to realize something that stopped her heart: he didn’t recognize her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry.


	7. ...belle and adam were dmitri and anastasia?

"...and then the next thing you'll have to learn—excuse me, _relearn—_ i _s_ dancing, of course, and next is—What in heaven's name are you doing?!" Belle cried, staring at the young man sitting across the dinner table.

"What?" Adam demanded, wiping the mess of tomato soup dripping from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Your Highness, I sincerely doubt your grandmother will believe you are royalty with those manners—" Belle passed him a cloth napkin with a grimace—"but as long as that's the worst of them—" she gave him a pointed look—"I'll make a prince out of you yet."


	8. ...belle and adam met at a coffeeshop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people asked for a coffeeshop fic, so this one is eight sentences instead of three

"What is it with everyone loving Romeo and Juliet?" Belle's barista groaned, spying the book Belle held in her hand as she ordered her drink.

"What's with you and _not_ loving it?" Belle retorted, eager to discuss her favorite play.

The young man—Adam, according to his name tag—grinned at her reply before rolling his blue eyes dramatically and elaborating with a disgusted shudder: "All that heartache and pining and—bleh!"

"It's a beautiful romance," Belle defended, "and if you took the time to read it with people who actually appreciate its worth—like my book club—" opening the book, she pulled the promotional bookmark her father designed and gave it to him—"you'll find that it's a wonderful story about true love."

"And if you don't manage to convince me?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow and handing her the coffee.

"Then _I'll_ be convinced that you have no heart and I will—"

"—go on a date with me?" he finished smoothly, giving her a wink.

Belle took a sip of her coffee and smirking, tossed back at him, "Come to the book club and we'll see."


	9. ...belle and adam were college students?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by ThatPilotGirl. sorry it took so long to write! i'm a perfectionist so that always slows me down :/ hopefully the extra sentence will make up for it

Belle grinned as she put the last touches on her physics project; after a whole term of revising blueprints, finding materials, and putting it all together, she was ready to finally—BAM! the door banged open and a young man rushed in.

"So sorry I'm late," he blurted, not looking up from the pile of books and papers that spilled from his arms to the ground, "I was translating that poem and didn't even see the time—it was so difficult I didn't even finish it—but I have some of it here and—" he stopped rambling and stared at Belle, at her water-powered music box and tools on the table in front of her—"This isn't Greek club!" he exclaimed.

"No, it most certainly is not," said Belle, stifling a laugh and putting her screwdriver down, "but if you stay here and finish your translations—" kneeling beside him, she gathered some of the papers that were strewn about—"I won't mind the company."

"Thanks—" he received the stack of papers from her with a smile that made Belle's heart beat faster— "they might miss me at Greek club but frankly, I couldn't care less; I think I just found my muse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the hardest one to write by FAR. idk why... i don't even know if i like it. oh well...


	10. ...adam and belle were cinderella and prince charming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by MysteryOfABloodRedRose
> 
> btw, don't forget to subscribe/bookmark this fic so you can know when i update!
> 
> remember, if you like a fic, leave a kudos!  
> love a certain part or want to see a certain AU? tell me in the comments!

Even with the weight of his impending transformation hanging over him, Adam couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty he was twirling and dipping on the ballroom floor: brown eyes that looked like how home should feel, shimmering gold fabric trailing on soft skin and gliding over marble tiles, a clear laugh that escaped smiling lips when his unaccustomed human feet stepped wrong in his high heels and almost brought them both crashing to the floor; wonderful things that he didn't deserve to enjoy, being the beast that he was.

He shook off that last thought and tried again to focus back on Princess Belle—something that would be easy, were that night not the last one of the ball—but found himself staring again at his large hands holding her gloved ones, half expecting them to transform back into clawed paws early—a cruel trick he didn't think his fairy godmother would be above playing; even though Agathe had allowed him a second chance and transformed him back into a man for the duration of the three nights of dancing, Adam was sure the sentiments that inspired her to curse him with a beast-like form in the first place were still very much alive in her malicious heart.

As for his own heart, even though he had known Belle for three days—and what paradisiac days they were!—Adam now knew that no matter what happened in his life, his heart was now irrevocably owned by the princess he held in his currently-human arms, a fact that he couldn't keep secret any longer, given that this was his last night to spend time with her: “Your Highness,—" he stopped dancing but kept holding onto her hand—"I know this is fast, but I don’t think I’ll ever see you again, so I want you to know that I am completely, entirely, in lov—” BONG! the clock struck twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this, agathe is a mix between the fairy godmother and the evil stepmother. did she let adam go to the ball bc she was merciful? or did adam guess correctly and it was all a part of a cruel plan? no one knows...
> 
> also, if you guys haven't caught on already, i am definitely channeling my inner victor hugo when writing these insanely long sentences.
> 
> did anyone ask for sentences with no end? no.  
> do i want to stop writing sentences with no end? yes.  
> will i ever stop writing them? no.
> 
> tbh im pretty sure i've violated a million punctuation rules. @all the prescriptivists in the world, sorry not sorry


	11. ...belle and adam were the doctor and her companion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mario voice] i'm-a back! thanks for waiting, everyone. last week was my last one of high school, so i was too busy to write.  
> Spacecadet72, this one's for you

"So where—or should I say _when_ —do you want to go?"

"I couldn't possibly choose; just pick somewhere—anywhere!" Adam enthused, turning in a circle where he stood on the TARDIS's console room platform, staring at everything with wide eyes.

Pulling levers and pushing buttons, the Doctor smiled at her new companion's enthusiasm and announced, "Setting course for adventure in the great, wide somewhere!"


	12. ...belle and adam were han and leia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by MysteryOfABloodRedRose

The revelry and dancing of the village of Endor may have been loud, but Belle's heart pounded louder as she and Prince Adam of the former kingdom of Alderaan stumbled deeper into the forest, barely untangling themselves from each other to walk properly. 

“Belle LaSeule," Adam practically sighed into her mouth, “I’m going to marry you.”

Belle deepened the kiss before pulling away and whispering into his ear with a smirk, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need i mention the obvious fact that lumière and cogsworth are r2 and 3po?  
> also i had no idea what to do for belle's last name so it's just "the only/one" in french. that way it sorta sounds like solo and is unique to the character


	13. ...belle and adam were dmitri and anastasia? Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite what i said about putting this fic on hold until after i finish my other WIPs, here's the latest chapter!  
> yay for inspiration at 1:30am  
> bookie_wookiee, here it finally is :)

"He may be no real prince—" Madam de Garderobe gestured at Adam wobbily balancing a book on his head while Froufrou excitedly jumped at his heels—"and you might have your...differences," she added, referring to Belle and Adam's little spat earlier that day, "but  _mia cara,_ you must agree with me that there's something strangely princely about him that draws one to him..."

Belle wanted to deny it (for she knew what her romance-obsessed partner-in-crime was hinting at) but as she watched Adam attempt to dance the steps she had recently taught him while holding Froufrou in his arms  _and_ balance the book on his head, she couldn't ignore the growing fondness she was feeling towards him. "I don't know about princely, but there  _is_ something there," she admitted, "and to be completely honest, I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a kudos!  
> Want more? Leave a pairing and an AU  
> (i'll only write romantic, non-smutty adam/belle, but send me any other two characters and i'll write something platonic for them!)


End file.
